Mad For Love (An EJami Story)
by LoveMad
Summary: What would EJ and Sami do for love? How would Sami get out of jail? Stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

_Mad For Love (An Ejami story)_

CHAPTER I:

Sami was sitting in her jail. She was waiting for her trial for killing a cop who tried to murder her ex. She saw the knife in his hand. She was hundred percents sure of that. Her thoughts were wondered to the day she met EJ. It was 2006. He was standing there in his towel when she went to get her wrench because the shower had gone bed.

She still remembered how surprised she was when he opened the door half-naked. Tall, British guy. He nodded at her and she was standing there in shock. Sami's thoughts were cut when EJ entered the cell. He told he had something to tell her. She was hoping that they would find the knife she saw or perhaps there was a proof that the cop was a crooked one. EJ looked into her eyes and his eyes filled with sadness. He wanted to tell her that he found the knife or the proof but, he knew it was a lie. He could not lie to her anymore and he wanted to make sure she was safe. 'Samantha', he said in his British accent, 'no news'. Sami could feel like her eyes were filling with tears. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to be with EJ and their kids, Allie and Will. She wanted to see her newly granddaughter. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. EJ stood there speechless. They stood there when the cell bars were between them. Their eyes said everything. They were carving for each other touch. They wanted to be able to hug, and kiss with no interaction. Suddenly, EJ's cell rang.

'I have news for you', Justin said, 'We found the knife'. EJ looked at Sami and she looked back at him. You could hear Sami sighed with relieve. 'Tell me more', EJ said. 'Well, Kate had it', Justin whispered. EJ could feel how the anger filled his body. He looked at Sami. Her eyes were shining. She had hope. He whispered to her, 'The knife was found. Kate had it', and she looked shocked. 'Why?', EJ questioned. 'We are not sure yet, but we are questioning her right now. Come on up to find more', Justin said. 'Be right there', EJ replied. He turned off his cell and looked at Sami. 'Honey, you may be getting out', EJ assured Sami. Sami looked blissfully happy. She had found her hope, but at the same time she wanted to punch something. She wondered why would Kate do such a thing. Yes, she was her enemy but it was too big to do something like that. 'I have to go, but I will keep you updated. I will be back', EJ told assuring her that everything would be alright. He gave her a longing kiss and walked out. Sami went back to her thoughts. She tried not to let her anger to take over. She let her thoughts wondering back to the day EJ asked her to marry her. She knew she had a wedding to plan when she got out and she was hopful.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mad For Love (An Ejami story)_

CHAPTER II:

EJ rushed into meeting Justin at the new club owned by his brother Chad and Justin's son, Sonny. When he arrived, he saw Justin chatting with Will and Sonny. Justin seemed serious. As EJ approached Justin, Justin turned around and noticed him. 'Let's talk over there', Justin said pointing at the empty table in the corner of the room. Justin grabbed his coffee and started walking. EJ followed him and they sat down. 'You see', Justin said, 'Kate had it the whole time'. 'Yes, you told me that, but why?', EJ asked. 'It's still unclear but Hope found it', Justin said,'she held it in her purse'. EJ felt like screaming. The love of his life had been stuck in the cell for a couple weeks now. He wanted her home. He wanted to feel her and to be able to hold her and kiss her whenever he felt like. He missed her warm body at night. 'She was kind of shocked, though, she did not know how it ended up there as she said', Justin spoke stopping EJ's thoughts. 'Really?', EJ asked in disbelief and anger started to fill his body, 'why I don't believe that? I mean, look at her history Justin tried to assure EJ that the police were doing everything they could but all EJ could think was 斗ike hell they better He asked Justin if he could head out the police station knowing that Justin would say 'no' but it didn't stop him. He rushed to the station and his eyes fell on Kate who was sitting there handcuffed.

Meanwhile, Sami sat there in her cell, bored and anxious. She wanted to know more. She wanted to be out of this place and go already, and this damn quiet really annoyed her. She did not notice Marge, the cop's wife, entering and it startled her. 'You think you are gonna get away', Marge said angrily, 'but you won't'. Sami feared for a bit but she tried not to show it. 'Didn't you hear? They found some new evidence she said quietly trying to keep her temper. 'No, and I don't care. You will pay', Marge said reassuring herself that it would happen no matter what: Sami would pay for killing her beloved husband. Sami decided to keep her thoughts to herself and let Marge rant. She knew it would not do any better for her so she better just let her go. Marge kept talking and talking till Abe walked in. 'Marge, what are you doing here?', Abe asked. Marge looked at Abe secretly laughing inside. She knew that Abe was on Sami's side but she kept her cool. 'Just paying a friendly visit', she said. Abe looked at Sami who had fear in her eyes. 'I don't think so. How did you get in here?', Abe insisted. 'Magic. You know everyone loved my husband so I managed to pull a few strings', Marge replied. 'That won't happen anymore, Now, you have to leave', Abe said firmly. Marge whispered to Sami 'You will pay' and left. Sami's eyes filled with tears as she whispered 'I am scared'. Abe wanted to let her know that they had a lead and that they were working on getting her out but then, someone walked in...


End file.
